Talk:Destiny/@comment-2142396-20171010140223
Oh snap, half-possessed Ronza is scary. :o And not because he lost self-control – we've seen him lose control before, but now he seemed to lost all the signs of intelligence and reason, acting like a wild animal instead and fighting with tooth and claw. And then there was how he chanted 'I'm not a possessed, I'm not a possessed', as if he tried to convince himself rather than anybeast else. I think Azul was right in that regard – deep down, Ronza probably knows that he had gone too far, but he tries to deny it still. By the way, I like how you keep developing Azul and Ronza's powers. The ice bandage was impressive, and I got an inkling that the magic is automatically wired to protect the wielder so that they last longer – and since the curse was originally designed as a battle spell, that makes sense. Though I doubt that mind bond was a part of the original spell, so my guess would be that Anirah combined two curses together... Plus, I noticed that Ronza avoids to use his power unless necessary, and when he does, he limits it to small things like lighting up lanterns and such – being more experienced with such things, I expect that he is much more careful with them. Konan was the biggest surprise to me, though. I knew that this cat had a lot of experience and that he taught Azul a lot, but I never thought him to be such an amazing sword fighter that he could cut down five soldiers in a matter of minutes! Well, considering that Taevar is in the state of constant war, it stands to reason that most citizens would have fighting experience, probably being drafted in the army at some point, but Konan was mechanic and falconer, not a soldier. I guess I just used to thinking of him as of that old kindly uncle that's cool around children and is always ready to listen to you and give you advice that I was lulled into a false impression of harmlessness. I really hope that Blue is alive and safe, he is just a kid for him to go through all this... Though I know that his future is indeed bleak if he is captured by Esmerldians, and his only chance is if he is either smuggled to safety by the loyal Taevarians or, however cruel it sounds, if he is held as a hostage or bait by Esmerldians... Because of that I feel that so far, 'Destiny' is the most serious of your projects, for the lack of better words. 'Accused' dealt with more challenging topics from moral standpoint, and 'Tears of the Ocean' is undoubtedly darker, but 'Destiny' features a downfall of an entire nation, and that brings the seriousness of what he heroes have to face up a notch. First, there is the fact that almost everyone has to leave their families behind without even knowing whether they are alive or not – Azul's cousin Blue, Martes's father, Shatter's little sister... And then there was the scene when Azul and the others pass through the destroyed Winterdell, and the grief that Konan and the others had felt was so raw and poignant... Even if our heroes succeed in the quest, the ending would probably be bittersweet at best, with so many deaths and suffering that was brought to Taevar... In that light, the scene when Azul steals several minutes to devote to her writing of Aurora's story takes on a new meaning – now, it functions as almost a stress-release habit to her, a way to safely let out her emotions and focus on something productive among all the destruction she has to face. In a way, I can relate to her since plotting out and writing stories is an outlet for me, too. Haha, it seems that Ronza found himself a new pet! :D Or is it that Icicle is the one who found a pet in Ronza? :D I guess it's Ronza's fire powers that make Icicle drawn to him, since I remember you mention once that he is a phoenix. However, I admit that since he is white-feathered and called Icicle after all, I sort of expected him to have an affinity for snow and ice powers... ;P Speaking of Ronza, I reached the episode when Azul glimpses some of his past, and, well, poor Ronza! Was it his father whose death he remembers so vividly? Though considering how cruel Anirah is and how harsh Ronza's training were, I wouldn't be surprised if he were forced to kill more than once during his 'education'... I feel that Shatter didn't have an opportunity to show much of his character yet, but then again, he was only recently introduced. So one thing I can say, I'm eager for the story to delve more into his personality and maybe even see him gain a personal storyline.